Train Wreck
by Rapunzelsmushrooms
Summary: God I hate them. Everyone. They all Suck. And this guy. God he's so annoying, he won't leave me alone.
1. Prologue

God I hate them. Everyone. They all suck. I _liked_ it there, in London, I had friends there. There were people that I didn't suck there and a school I didn't hate.

But those bastards moved and dragged me with them.

Now I'm stuck in New York.

It's the first day of school, (yeah, we moved during the summer, fucking bastards…) first day of sophomore year and it's at some shitty public school call Manhattan High.

Joy.

* * *

><p>"Clary!" Sebastian, my brother who encouraged my mother to move, yells while banging on the door. "Get up! We leave in 15!"<p>

"I'll get up in a minute!"

"CLARY! GET YOUR-" My mother, the bitch who decided to move here taking me with her, practically screams.

"Shut the hell up!" I throw a pillow at the door.

"CLARY!"

"I'm up I'm up! Calm yourself!" I groan and flop out of my bed and look in the mirror; I look like shit. I trudge into my bathroom, (the only good thing about moving: my own bathroom) but not after tripping over every fucking think in my room.

Attractive Mode go!

I spend my precious 13 minutes (one lost during the perilous journey to my bathroom) combing, brushing, and flattening my hair, applying eye shadow, eyeliner, lipstick (sexier than lip gloss) and blush (just enough to look innocent, but not vulnerable; the vulnerable look is countered by the lipstick).

"Clary let's go!"

"Jeans, converse, black blouse, go!" I mutter while throwing them on. "Coming!" I rush down the stairs grabbing my jacket and bag. I burst through the front door and just make it to the car as Sebastian is pulling out. "Bastard, you were gonna leave me."

"Be faster next time…bitch." He adds it as an after thought while he backs out of our driveway..

"It doesn't work for you."

"What?"

"Swearing."

"Jesus you're annoying."

"You just noticed?"

"No, you just got worse."

"Well fuck."

"Shit."

"Still doesn't work for you."

"Shut up."


	2. Chapter 1: All The Annoying Human Beings

Sorry I didn't do this the first time:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters. They are all (at least so far) from The Mortal Instruments written by Classandra Clare.

By the way, I'm not on a regular posting basis yet, I'm trying to post every other day (probably won't last for long) because they're so short.

Enjoy ^.v

* * *

><p>"Holy shit," I say as I step out of the car. The school is fucking huge, it looks 3 times the size of my old school.<p>

"Yeah…" Sebastian looks at his phone. "The register place is…over there." He points to the left building (yes, there are four fucking buildings).

"Ugh, let's just skip today," I groan.

"No." He grabs my wrist and drags me into the building and to the large desk with the ugly, old woman sitting behind it. "Sebastian and Clary Morgenstern."

"…I'm sorry, I don't have a Clary Morgenstern, but I do have a Sebastian." She says while handing Sebastian a bunch of papers. "Fill these out please."

"But-"

"Clarissa Fray," Sebastian gives me a look. 'Fuck off' I mouth at him.

"Yes…here. Fill these out please."

"What are all of these fucking papers for?"

"Watch your language missy. These forms are for your student ID, class list, schedule, map, lunch menus-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get the point." We sit at the table conveniently placed in front of the woman. She glares at us as we look over the papers.

"Fray? Really Clary?" I ignore him. "Clary you can't…but how'd…fuck."

"That time it worked." I smile as he glares at me.

"Mom's gonna be pissed."

"She's not gonna know."

"Yeah she is."

"Not unless you want her to also know about-" his eyes widen.

"Fine! Fine…" I smirk and stand up, handing the ID papers to the woman. She types something on her computer, then her printer starts up; she hands me my student ID.

"Welcome to Manhattan High."

"Whatever," my first class is homeroom. Oh joy.

Sebastian catches up to me after I grab my books from the library and starts to blab off about some girl he met in the hall. Then some guy who happens to be in one of his classes. Then a teacher he bumped into, some snooty bitch, a "popular" soccer guy, and the principal. The fucking social prick met the principal! On the first fucking day!

"…and he's a great guy. I could probably get a good word in for-"

"Sebastian, shut up. Shut the _hell _up. I don't care about the people you just met and I don't give a fuck about the principal. Just go to your stupid class and leave me alone."

"Will you go to your own stupid class?" He cocks an eyebrow.

"_Yes_" I groan and stalk off.

"Hey," I turn, there's a guy walking next to me. Fucking human being won't leave me alone.

"What."

"You dealt with that guy good!"

"Well. Go away."

"Are you a sophomore?"

"Sure."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"What class do you have first?"

"Why do you care?"

"I might have the same one?" I glare at him, but he doesn't seem to notice. "What's your name?"

"Fuck off," we take a left.

"Are you new here?"

"Fuck. _Off_."

"How do you know where you're going?"

"Jesus Goldtop! Go away! I don't want to talk to you, so, as I've said multiple time, fuck off!" I turn a classroom and god help me, he does too.

"Why did you call me Goldtop?" I sit in the back, he sits next to me. "Is it because of my hair? I'm flattered. Oh! I'll call you Redtop!"He smiles. I get up and move two rows forward where the other seats are all full so he can't follow me.

It's gonna be a very long, shitty day.


	3. Chapter 2:Sleep

**Disclaimer: **All rights and characters belong to Classadra Clair, the author of The Mortal Instruments.

**Author's Note...: **SORRY GUYS! I know I said I would try to update every other day, but I got swamped with homework . So now I'm changing my update days, I'm going to TRY to update on weekends...AGAIN SORRY!

Anyway, enjoy! ^.V

* * *

><p>I didn't hate him before; he was just annoying. Now, I do. Now he gets no mercy. I want to cut him into a million pieces, starting with his fingers. The same fingers that were connected to the hand he raised to ask, in front of the whole class, if he could be partners with me for the project.<p>

I wanted to die on the spot.

I wanted _him_ to die on the spot.

I wanted to _kill_ him on the spot.

But, I didn't because the bell rang. It was too late though, the teacher had already agreed. Shit.

* * *

><p>I storm down the hallway as fast as I can without people thinking I'm crying over a breakup or something (quietly though, because I don't like drama and attention, but drama seems to find me anyway).<p>

"Hey Redtop!" Shit, he's following me. I glance at my schedule while walking and trying to ignore him. Crap, my next hour is my free hour, who gives a free hour after fucking homeroom?

I'm suddenly met with a face full of shirt.

"Oh, sorry! Sorry!" I look up at the source of the voice. Damn, this guy's eyes are as blue and pretty as a fucking topaz, and he's tall. Like a giraffe…well, no, but whatever, he's tall. "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I snap out of my thoughts.

"Hey, are you new? I don't remember seeing you last year. I'm Alec," I look over my shoulder, only half listening to the guy, and see Goldtop jumping around trying to make his way towards me.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Clary…look, I have to go." I continue to rush down the hall to…where the hell am I going? I pause to look at my map: Library, courtyard park type thing, lunchroom, gym…fuck it, I'm going outside.

I look over my shoulder and stare a little bit. The guy I bumped into, what was his name…Alex? Anyway, he's talking to Goldtop. Not just talking, he's…distracting him. Every time Goldy looks over his shoulder, he casually shoves him back.

Whatever, I'll take it. I navigate my way towards the exit, dodging people and ignoring the annoying chatter. Once I'm outside, I go behind the school and climb a tree. God, I feel pathetic, I'm climbing a tree to get away from a guy.

I pull out a book and lean against the trunk.

* * *

><p>"Clary? Claary. Clary!" My eyes snap open. Shit, I fell asleep.<p>

"You know, it's dangerous to wake someone in a tree," I look down.

"How long have you been up there?" It's uh…the guy. What's his name…

"What time is it?"

"School just ended."

"Shit," I climb down and walk towards the parking lot. "Sebastian's gonna kill me."

"Who's Sebastian?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I-uh, I'm Alec. We, uh, bumped into each other earlier…"

"…right," I spot Sebastian impatiently sitting on his car and run over.

"Clary! What the fuck were you doing?" I ignore him as he hops off the car and open the door. "Where were you all day?"

"Uh, Clary?" Sebastian's head whips around to look at Alec.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Alec. Clary-"

"How do you know my sister?"

"We, uh, bumped into each other. Er, Clary-"

"Bumped into each other?" Sebastian says accusingly.

"Sebastian shut up! Let him finish!" I shout.

"Um, er-Jace said he wants to talk to you…"

"Jace? Who's Jace?" I roll my eyes and get in the car. "Clary, who. Is. Jace?" He asks, getting in the car. "Clary, who the fuck are all of these guys? Who is Jace?" I don't say anything. "Clary!"

"I don't know, okay? I don't know!" He doesn't respond to my outburst and doesn't say anything until we get home.

"How was your first day?" Mother asks as we walk in. I ignore her and go to my room, but I can hear Sebastian blabbing off.

I pull out my book again, only to be interrupted by a knock and my mother walking into my room. "Clary, sweetie?"

"Yes mom?" I say looking at her innocently.

"I got calls that you were missing for your 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th hour…"

"I fell asleep," I say bluntly. She looks confused while thinking of what she should say in response.

"Well, er, don't fall asleep…"

"Mhmm," I look back at my book.

"Clary? Claarry!" She stamps her foot and gives an exasperated sigh.

"Mom, you're not two."

"That's supposed to be my line!"

"Not when you're the one acting like you're two."

"Gah! You're just so…GAHHHHH!" She lifts her hands in defeat and walks out of the room.

I settle back in with my book.

* * *

><p>2 peaceful hours of reading later, the phone rings. Not just any ring, this is a ring that gives a premonition of ticking me off.<p>

Someone picks up the phone and I wait. Sebastian, in a very irritated voice, calls my name and tells me to pick up the phone. I pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Redtop?" I hang up.

The phone rings again.


	4. Chapter 2 and a Half: Apologetic Filler

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters belong to the amazing Classandra Clare.

**Author:** Just a filler because I kind of lied to you guys...sorry again...

Enjoy! ^.V

* * *

><p>"Clary! For god's sake and all of ours, PICK UP THE PHONE!" Sebastian yells as the phone rings for the millionth time. I take a large, irritated breath and stop the ringing.<p>

"Okay, Redtop, don't hang up this time," he says quickly before I can make my own remark.

"I just want to talk about the project-"

"How the _fuck_ did you get my phone number?"

"I, uh…"

"You're a creepy stalker. Don't talk to me you bastard."

"I just want to talk! A simple talk!"

"Don't _ever _talk to me again. And don't call me back this time." I hang up extremely pissed at everything. The fucking phone rings again.

"What?!"

"But what about the pro-"

"You do it! You signed up for the stupid, fucking project!" I throw the phone at the door and it breaks. Weakling.

"Clarissa-"

"Fuck off!" I almost scream. A door slams and I hear my dad. Shit. He hates the yelling, _hates _it.

So I…jump out the window and run. My life_ sucks_.

* * *

><p>Wind, water, whistles in my ears and blank emotion. Nothing, absolutely nothing is going through my head as I run to Damn, the place of hell. I'm so stupid, running away? Am I 10? I'm in deep shit when I get home.<p>

Logic…Impulse…Logic…Impulse…

Impulse. I'm not going home…tonight.

So I pull my signature move; Climb a tree. And, just for the fun of it, I make my nest in the same tree that I was in hours ago. Damn, I don't have my book.

I get bored and sleep.


	5. Chapter 3: De ja vu

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters belong to Classandra Clare, the author of the Mortal Instruments

**AN: **I suck at this whole schedule thing

Enjoy ^.V

* * *

><p>"Clary?" I woke up to…uh…Alec, right that's his name. Wow, de ja vu.<p>

"Hm?" I slowly open my eyes, I'm in a tree. "What are you doing here?"

"At school? Hm, I don't know, attending my classes?"

"Shit," I start to climb down.

"Don't worry, first bell rings in fifteen minutes, you're not late. What are you doing in the tree anyway?"

"Sleeping."

"Why?"

"Despite how much I try to avoid it, I'm still human. Humans need rest and I just prefer it in a tree."

"Something special about this tree?"

"Just irony. Why does it matter to you?"

"Because I'm slightly worried about your mental stability."

"Mhmm?"

"You were in a tree. Twice."

"So?"

"And you were a little…irrational towards Jace."

"Who the hell is Jace? You keep mentioning him."

"He's your partner for homeroom."

"Fuck. How do _you_ know the little asshole?"

"He uh, erm," he coughs politely. "He's my brother." I stare at him with a half glare half pity look.

"That sucks for you."

"He's not really that bad," I give him a rolling my eyes, but not actually rolling my eyes look.

"Uhuh."

"Where are you going?" I don't actually know. We are walking in the general direction of the school.

"Somewhere my brother definitely isn't."

"What's up with him anyway?" He struggles to keep up with me as I make a sharp turn. "He seems…short tempered…"

"And?"

"And…I don't know…"

"If you don't know, then don't speak."

"New motto?"

"Sure." We turn into the building.

"Why are you going so fast?"

"To get away?"

"From who?"

"My brother," a short pause, "and yours."

"Jace?"

"_Yes_." He is getting really fucking annoying.

"Why?"

"Because he's a bastard. We've been through this."

"Wait." He grabs my shoulder and pulls me into a room.

"Holy shit, what was that for?"

"Jace always comes through that door and goes left to the band room." I stare into his laser blue eyes.

"…thanks" I continue through the room and go through the opposite door, Alec follows me. "Why do you keep following me?"

"I don't know, so you won't sleep in a tree again?"

"So you're my babysitter now?" What is this…

"I didn't-that's not what I meant. Clary! C'mon! Jeez, why are you so…"

"So what? Mean? A bitch?"

"No, that's not what I-"

"Look," I turn to him, "I don't need friends, so don't try to be one." He stands black-faced and I continue my stupid path of avoidance.


	6. Chapter 4: Stalkers

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Classandra Clare, author of the Mortal Instruments

Enjoy ^.V

* * *

><p><em>Clary.<em>

_ Clary stop._

_ Clary don't!_

Shit. What the hell is my brain trying to do to me? He was annoying and I hate annoying people. They're stupid and clingy and I don't like them. They have to leave. I don't want them near me.

"Clary?" Shiiiiiiit, I went the wrong way. I immediately turn around. "Clary! Don't walk away!"

"Well okay _mom_," I keep at my escape.

"Clary stop!"

"Fuck off Sebastian."

"Clary you can't just-" I whip around.

"I can do whatever the hell I want! You have absolutely no control over me!"

"Clarissa!" I seethe with anger.

"Jonathan," I glare at him while I use his birth name. His eyes go wild and crazy, he hates his name, but I hate mine too.

"You bitch."

"Bastard," he raises his hand to slap me like he used too and I don't flinch away. I prepare for impact when I'm suddenly pulled into a room. Jace. Alec. Ugh.

"Redtop, you okay?" He looks at me intensely.

"Let go of me! Go away I don't need you."

"Clary, he was gonna hit you."

"I was fine!"

"Does he usually hurt you?"

"No!"

"Often at least?"

"You name's Clary?"

"Alec back off! I don't need a babysitter, I don't need _you_." He stands speechless again. Man, I'm a bitch.

"Uh, Redtop…" I glare at Jace, "Uh, Clary that was a bit harsh and I need to talk to you about the project…"

"Oh fuck off. I already said you can do the fucking project yourself and you're a stalker, stalkers are creepy, I don't do creepy."

"Then who do you do? Actually attractive guys?" Someone yells from the other side of the room, soon followed by cat calls. I realize everyone in the room is watching us.

"Why don't you find one and I'll think about it?" I glare at them and leave, hearing the ouches behind me. A yelling comes from the room, but I choose to ignore the argument following it.

I hear footsteps close to mine and look back, it's Alec. I groan and move faster even though I know it's pointless.

He follows me to my first class and hovers by the door as I walk in. I glance up as I sit in the back, he's still there awkwardly standing in the entrance.

Is he a sophomore? I don't remember.

Then Jace walks in, talks to Alec, looks at me, and sits in the chair to my left. I lay my head on the table awaiting the coming headache. Nothing happens. After a while I look up in time to see the teacher walking in, but Alec is gone. I guess he finally went to his own class.

The class begins and continues with me not really caring or paying attention and Jace constantly looking at me. The teacher says something about the project and something about plagiarism and another something about distribution of work. Every time he mentions the project, which is all he talks about, Jace glances at me and I ignore him.

A crumpled paper shows up on my desk with sharpie bleeding through it. I grab it, shoving it into my desk while rolling my eyes at his stupid note.

The bell rings and I bolt to avoid being confronted by Jace. I manage to get away from him, but Alec appears in front of me when I look at my Tuesday schedule (fucking school has a different schedule for every fucking day).

"Shit, you scared me."

"Sorry," I push past him and head to my next class, art. As I walking, I look back and see both Alec and Jace subtly following me. My god, I feel like I'm a prisoner breaking out in disguise, why won't they leave me alone?

Art is the only thing I'm slightly looking forward to, I just hope it doesn't suck. I have been sketching and drawing since I was six, and have since then filled over sixty handmade sketch books, but I've never painted because I've never had a canvas.

I turn into a corridor and follow the map through a really annoying path. Eventually, I find the art room and am stunned for a minute. Paints, easels, and canvases are all over the place, enough for twenty kids! I walk in and stare at all of the different supplies: charcoal, pastels, watercolors, acrylics, chalk, everything I could imagine to use to make art, is in this room. I pick an easel in the front so I can see the teacher better and sit on the stool as instructed.

Then my happiness turns to ash as Alec, followed by Jace, walk in. They sit in the seats behind me. Do they really have this class too?

The teacher walks in announcing herself loudly and begins to talk about the meaning of art and expression. Our first assignment is to bring in some samples of our works, simple enough, and paint a pet of choice. Fuck.

"It doesn't have to be big," she says, "it just has to show time and effort. Now, moving on…" the rest of the class she explains the difference between paints and the differences in canvases. It's really fucking boring.

The bell rings.

The rest of the day isn't much better. Every class just says shit about effort and teamwork, they're all cheerleaders. And, it turns out, Jace is in every single one of my fucking classes, Alec is too except for three.

* * *

><p>The last bell rings and I realize I have nowhere to go. I don't want to go home, there'd be hell.<p>

"Yo Redtop!" I internally groan and turn around to see Jace and, of course, Alec walking up to me.

"Why the hell won't you go away? You guys are like flys."

"You look like a lost puppy." I glare at him. "Or a lost bulldog…"

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Why do you fucking care?"

" 'dunno. Just thought you might want to come over and work on the project."

"Why in hell would I want to do that?"

" 'cause it'd be fun. Don't freak, we have a sister too."

"We have paints and a cat too," Alec speaks up suddenly, "if you want to work on the art project." I hesitate, this might be my only chance to do the project…but with them? At their house? No. Fucking. Way.

"Yeah no."

"Aww c'mon Red! W-"

"Clary? What the fuck are you doing? You need to come home _now!_ Mom and dad are so pissed." Sebastian comes barreling towards us.

"You know what? Never mind. I'm in let's go." I turn them around and half drag them to a parking lot, Jace grinning like an idiot. Alec unlocks a blue Corvette and I climb in, he starts to drive.

The ride is in silence, neither of them mentioning the fact that we left Sebastian standing stupidly in the middle of the parking lot. Nope, not a word.

God, what the fuck am I doing?


	7. Chapter 5: The Art Project

**Disclaimer:**All of the characters belong to Classandra Claire, the author of The Mortal Instruments.

**Authors Note: **Sorry. You guys probably hate me. Well, this one is hopefully better than the last (I know it sucked). And sorry about the weird spacing in the beginning...oh, and if you find any errors in the chapters, please tell me via PM, I hate errors. Tell me if the chapter sucks, too, my opinions are completely different from others V.V

Enjoy ^.^

* * *

><p>"So, uh, this is our house, Redtop."<p>

"Clary," Alec corrects him as Jace opens the door to their fucking gigantic house. I try to keep my face stoic and hide my awe as I look around their castle-looking home. I'd _really_ like to sketch this.

"Cool," I say.

"Mhmm...This is our living room, over here is our kitchen, this is the study, our, uh, music room sort of, it has a piano in it-"

"Who plays?"

"I do."

"Are you any good at it?"

"I'm amazing at it."

"He is pretty good," Alec adds and Jace beams.

"Anyway," Jace continues, "music room, then up here..." he leads us up a spiral staircase, it really is a castle, "my room, Alec's room, spare, spare, spare, spare-"

"You have a lot of spare rooms."

"We generally hold the family reunions."

"-and last, but not least," Jace went on completely ignoring us, "the art studio." He flings open a door and I literally think I'm in heaven, it's better than the school art room; it's small, but the perfect size, with a perfect view out of the window. A stool sits in the middle of the room in front of a canvas on it. The stool is surrounded by paints, brushes and other canvases.

That's not what really amazes me.

Paintings. Everywhere. They cover the floor and the walls and they're _beautiful_!

"Who did these?" I ask bewildered.

"Oh, uh, those are mine…" Alec says. I stare at him.

"You…you're fucking talented! These are amazing! You could make a shit ton of money off of these and be famous!"

"They're not that good…"

"Shut up. Just shut up. These are good, _really_ good. You're like a fucking art prodigy!"

"I know right? I've been trying to get him to paint me for years, it would be a master piece right? The new Mona Lisa: My beauty and his skill!" I glare at Jace.

"Uh, um," Alec coughs, "anyway, you can use this stuff if you want, I'll go get out cat…um…"

"I'll get him, he doesn't really like you," I laugh and both of whip around to look at me.

"What?"

"You… uh, never mind," Jace left Alec and I to stand awkwardly in the studio.

"…so when did you start painting?"

"4 years old."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I stare at him accusingly.

"Okay, what?"

"Hm?"

"You're staring at me like I'm a crazy bitch."

You, uh, it's just," he shifts uncomfortably and I raise an eyebrow, "you changed sort of."

"What?"

"You're mood, like, changed really fast."

"Oh," I look at him, "mood swing. Probably because, as much as I hate, well maybe not hate exactly…as much as you two annoy me, I hate my brother more and you guys sort of saved me."

"Heeeeeyyyyyyyy," I whip around to see a beautiful, really (like a fucking skyscraper) tall girl. "Alec, this your new girlfriend?"

"No," Alec goes pink.

"Jace's?"

"My what?" Jace comes up holding a cat.

"Got a new play toy?"

"Well, yes actually, I've been wanting to tell you, Izzy-"

"I'm Clary, they're just helping me with a project." I cut him off.

"Oh…OH!" Her eyes light up. "I'm Izzy! I looove your shoes, we should _so_ totally go shopping together! Ooooh you should see my room, come on!" She grabs my wrist and starts dragging me out of the studio.

"Uh, Izzy…" Alec says.

"Help!" I mouth at them, but Alec just stares in shock and Jace is holding back a laugh.

I glare at them.

* * *

><p>"Soooooo, which one do you like?" Izzy asks once she closes the door after dragging me halfway across the house.<p>

"What?"

"Alec or Jace? Which one do you have a crush on?" I stare at her incredulously.

"Neither? For god's sake they're annoying as hell," and so are you, I add in my head.

"Whaaaaaah?! Then why are you here?"

"Uh, the project?" And possibly my annoying-as-fuck brother.

"Oooh!" She claps her hands apparently realizing something. "That means they like you! I'm soooo going to bug them about this…" anyway, you're new right? Need friends? We could be besties!" Ohhh no, no no no no no.

"You know, I should really start the project…"

"For what class?"

"Hm? Oh, art."

"Ooooh ! You know Alec is really good at-"

"Yeah, I saw. I should really start it…"

"Nah, that teacher's cool, she doesn't really care-" the door burst open and Jace barged in.

"Sorry Izzy, we're going to have to take Clary," with that he hauled me off my feet, picked me up, and half carried half dragged me out the door. My surprise stops my restrain.

Jace closes the door and lets go of me. I stand straighter, trying to regain my balance, and see Alec laughing his ass off. This family is odd.

"She'll be back," he says once he stopped laughing.

"You should probably start your painting now. Church is sitting on the stool in there," I walk back into the art studio and look at the cat sitting on a stool in front of the easel. I stare at it. It stares back.

"…Oh, well, erm, yeah." I, slowly, pick up a brush and begin to paint, trying to ignore the eyes of Jace and Alec. After a while, it gets too annoying. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"It's cool to watch you work."

"What is that thing in the middle supposed to be?" Jace asks.

"Go away," I stand up and close the door. It's probably rude to close a door on someone in their own house, but I don't really give a fuck.

* * *

><p>"Are you done yet? I wanna see!" Izzy bangs on the door.<p>

"Yeah," I sigh after painting the last detail. It was so peaceful until she came…half an hour ago…

"What!" Jace barrels through the door, followed by his two siblings.

"Holy shit!" Izzy yells at my painting. "This is awesome!"

"It's like an exact replica! Church, look it's you!" Jace picks up the cat at points it at the canvas, it paws at it.

"No, it's not. This horrible, it's all messed up."

"Oh, no. Don't give me that Clary, this is, like, perfect!"

"No it's not. Ask Alec, that's why he's not saying anything."

"What?" Alec looks up.

"It's perfect right?" Izzy dares him to contradict her.

"Um," he looks at me warily and I nod, giving him approval to criticize. "Well, it's, uh, good, but…"

"But?" I ask.

"Well, the, er, colors are a bit…"

"Too much? I know! I couldn't mix it right and it looked like this."

"And the eyes-"

"Too vivid, I know, but I thought it would look better with the messed up colors"

"It does, I like the tail, too, adds an attitude to it." I smile, then look at Jace and Izzy gaping at us.

Izzy squealed.

"Now that you're done we can hang outright? Ooooooh! We could have a slumber party! Is that gonna be okay with your parents?"

"Um, I don't know Izzy…"

"Pweeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaase?" She looks at me with puppy eyes.

"*Cough* Sebastian *cough*" Jace "coughs."

"…fine. No makeup,"

"Awwwww, Clarryyyyyyyy!"

"No."

"Fiiine," she gives up the puppy look and starts to drag me away again.

"Call them or something!" Alec calls after us. I consider ignoring him, but doing that will probably end up getting me in deeper shit with my parents. I text Sebstian that I'm sleeping over at Izzy's, even though he doesn't know who she is, he'll tell my mom and she'll be happy I'm hanging out with a girl and will, hopefully, calm my dad. Hopefully.

Probably not.


	8. Chapter 6: Pancake War

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters belong to Classandra Clare, the author of The Mortal Instruments.

**Authors Note: **Okay, sorry guys, seriously I suck at this. On the other hand, I am posting a new story and I'm really nervous about it, it would be really helpful if you told me if I should keep going with this story and if I should continue the other one. Again, I'm really sorry I suck at updating frequently.

Oh, and if your find ANY errors in my stories, PLEASE don't be shy and tell me about them by PM or something, thanks!

Enjoy! ^.v

* * *

><p>"Ooooh! I'm so excited! What should we do first? We could do our nails or watch a movie or get Jace and Alec to play just dance, they're really bad at it and it's hilarious to watch," Izzy is squealing and talking a mile a minute, I can barely understand what she's saying. "So, what do you want to do Clary?"<p>

"Erm…"

"Or oh! We could have a fashion show!" She spins around and opens her closet.

"Um, Izzy?"

"Yeah?" She pokes her head out.

"I'm not really into this girly shit like clothes and makeup."

"Oh," she deflates a bit. "Well, then, um, what do you like?"

"Uhhh, music and, er, art."

"Music? Like 1D?"

"Erm, no, like My Chemical Romance and Panic! At the Disco."

"Oh, well, um," she looks around frantically and I feel bad for…um…well I don't really know, I just feel guilty. Suddenly she perks up. "Oh! Do you wanna play foosball?"

"…sure, but be prepared to get your butt kicked!"

"In your dreams, scrub!" She opens the door and we head to their basement.

"Scrub?"

"Yup. I said scrub."

"Hm. I call black side," their basement is huge, it's like the width of their house all in one room.

She grabs the handles for the red and the game begins. I push the ball in and everything becomes a blur, I'm spinning as fast as I can and she's hitting the ball with such force it bounces up before slamming back down.

Goal: Izzy 1, Me 0

The ball is flying everywhere and we're hitting it with such fury I think we're going to break it.

Goal: Izzy 1, Me 1

Pew, pew, bang, bang, flip fli-ow, shit.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Izzy rushes over.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. God, you're good at this."

"Yeah, are you sure you're okay? Your eye is swelling…"

"I'm fine. Let's play," we start again.

Goal: Izzy 1, Me 2

Goal: Izzy 2, Me 2

Goal: Izzy 3, Me 2

Goal: Izzy 3, Me 3

"Woah, what's goin' on down here?" Jace comes down with Alec.

"Shut up and don't distract us!" Izzy shouts through gritted teeth.

"Holy shit, this is intense," Jace sort of whispers to Alec.

Goal: Izzy 3, Me 4

Goal: Izzy 3, Me 5

"YES!" I throw my hands up and "whoop" in a circle. But I, being the lame and clumsy person I am, trip while celebrating and bump into Jace making us both fall over.

"Calm down there Redtop," I blush, slightly embarrassed and stand up.

"I admit you're good," Izzy says, "you beat me and that's not-"

"Ehhh," Jace interrupts, "she was okay."

"Okay?" I spin around.

"I've seen better."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Fine. You and Alec versus Izzy and I. We'll beat your asses so hard you'll never want to play again."

"You're on! Alec let's go, we call red side," Alec groans.

"I suck at foosball!"

"Oh yeah…well, they suck worse," before I could even process the insult, Izzy was on him.

"You _better_ take that back you sexist bastard. Take it back if you _ever_ want to see the light of day again." She hisses. Jace looks genuinely scared.

"Okay Izzy, it's just a game," Alec says trying to calm her down. "Just chill out…"

"Not until he takes it back."

"Okay okay! I take it back!" Jace apologizes. "I'm sorry! Damn, you're scary…" Izzy glares at him and backs off.

"You know," I say to Izzy, "we might actually be friends now."

"What-"

"Oh sorry, that was a bitch thing to say. I just meant that we could be better friends knowing you're not all girly girl."

"You don't know that half of it," she grins, "I can make them so scared they'll pee their pants."

"You girls done gossiping over there?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Then let's play!" He says rolling his shoulders like he's getting pumped up for a football game.

The game starts with Izzy and Jace on the offense and Alec and I on the defense side. Jace pops the ball in and Izzy makes an instant goal. He swears and puts it in again, our hands go flying as we play, but I notice Alec isn't actually doing anything; I score a goal. Izzy, scores, I score, and Alec scores on himself.

"In your face!" Izzy and I gloat.

"Hey, hey! That's not fair! Alec plays like shit, I want a rematch and a new team mate, I want Clary." Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, but I sure as hell am not teaming with Alec."

"Then who-" I start to ask the same time Alec starts talking.

"You know guys, I don't really like being insulted-"

"MAX!" Izzy shouts ignoring us both. I hear footsteps coming down before a short head of shaggy, black hair appears.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna play foosball with me?" Max's face brightens.

"Sure! Erm, hello, are you Jace's girlfriend?" He asks me and I groan.

"No. Max, this is Clary, she's my friend. Clary, this is Max, my little brother." She introduces us.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Well, that was a nice intro, now can we play?"

"Yeah, Max can you play defense please?"

"Yeah," I can't help thinking Max is the most adorable kid I've ever seen.

"What am I supposed to do?" Alec asks.

"You can be the ref."

The game starts and lasts longer than the other one. We beat Izzy (no thanks to Jace) and she decides we should watch a movie. I'm really hoping it isn't some chick flick.

"Ooooooh, how about the Notebook?" Everyone groans in response. "Fine, fine… how about The Princess Protection Program."

"I am _not_ watching any Disney Channel movies," Jace proclaims.

"Fine, what do _you_ want to watch then? Bloodier II?"

"Yeah!" Max and Jace cheer.

"Fine, we'll watch it."

"Um," I start to protest, but no one hears me. I don't do well with horror movies, they freak me the fuck out.

She puts in the DVD and joins the rest of us on the couch. I'm stuck between Jace and the end of the couch. Great. The movie starts and I'm able to keep my composure as stupid kids walk into a forest while talking about school, but as the camera began to take creepy angles and odd noises we heard, I "casually" grab a pillow and hold it up to my face. I hug it tightly as I peek over it, no one has died yet-oh god no! I hide behind the pillow as someone s brutally murdered. When the disgusting noises stop, I look up; no one noticed my cowardice, thank god.

A girl screams as she is ripped apart and I let out a little squeak while hiding.

"Clary?" Jace whispers. Crap, he noticed.

"Yeah?" I say still hiding.

"Do you not like horror movies?"

"No…" I look up at him; he's trying not to laugh.

"Really? Tough Redtop can't handle the gore?"

"I-meep," I duck back down as a third is killed. "Shut up."

"I didn't do anything."

"You're laughing at me."

"No I'm not," I look up at him; he's laughing silently. I glare at him.

"Ass…" I say before looking away again.

"You're actually scared, aren't you?"

"Yes," I squeak. When I look up again and he's staring at me with concern. After a minute he brightens up.

"I have an idea."

"What-"

"Izzy, c'mon. This is boring, let's do something else."

"Yeah Izzy, Jace is right," Max backs him up.

"She's asleep," Alec says after poking her, Jace laughs.

"Typical Izzy."

"MAX!" A shout comes from above.

"No! I'm not here." Max whispers as he climbs into a closet on the left wall.

"Maxuel Lightwood! Come here this instant!" Alec and Jace cover their mouths, stifling their laughter. "Maxuel-YOU DIDN'T DO THE DISHES EITHER?" Jace bursts out laughing, not able to contain it any longer.

"Jace? Is Max down there? MAX!" Footsteps thunger down the stairs. "Max I told you _twice_ to do your homework and the dishes and you didn't-" The woman stops grumbling when she notices Max isn't here. "Where is he? And who are you?"

"Hi. I'm Clary, Isabelle's friend."

"Nice to meet you. Where's Max?" Alec and Jace point to the closet, she sighs and flings the door open. "Max…" She rummages around and sighs again. She pushes everything to the side and opens a small door revealing Max, curled up in a ball.

"Hey mom…what's up?" She grabs his arm and drags him out, then she hauls him up the stairs.

"You're grounded; no TV, no Wii, no X-box, no IPod, no _phone_."

"Mom!"

"I swear, you're just like Jace was…" she mutters.

"Um," I say as Jace and Alec laugh uncontrollably, "who was that?"

"Mom," Alec gasps out.

"Why is it so funny? It was sort of our fault…"

"Not really," he says calming down, "that was the tenth time this month."

"Tenth?

"yep."

"Wow."

"He's still top of his grade though," Jace says.

"How? Doesn't he-"

"Ohmygod! I just had the best idea for a painting!" Alec jumps up.

"Really? Cool," I start to follow Alec as he heads up the stairs, but am stopped by Jace's whinning.

"Aw, c'mon guys, don't leave me alone, Izzy's asleep and I'm booooored."

"Jace you're co-" I am cut off by Alec slamming the door behind him. He just ignored Jace and now I can't follow him because this house is so fucking huge. I sigh and go back down the stairs; Jace is beaming. "You're such a brat."

"I am not!" He says pretending to be offended. "I am a highly sofiticated, mature adult."

"Sure you are," I laugh.

"I am. Look, I can balance a book on my head," he picks up Max;s comic book, places it on his head, and starts to walk around; I laugh harder.

"That makes you a princess!"

"What? No, it makes me a prince!" I laugh at his ridiculous antics until my stomach grumbles so loud Princess Jace stops. "Was that an ogre?"

"Um, no that was my stomach…"

"Oh," he says laughing, "when was the last time you ate?"

"Uhhh…yesterday maybe?"

"Yesterday! You must be starving; c'mon I'll make you something."

"…okay, shouldn't we wake Izzy?"

"No. No, no, _no._ She'll insist on cooking and trust me, you don't want that." I nod confused and he leads me up to the kitchen. I sit on a stool in front of the counter and watches as Jace pulls out ingredients from every cupboard.

"Watcha gonna make?" I ask.

"_We_ are going to make pancakes. Get your butt over here and start mixing." He points to a bowl he poured a bunch of stuff into. I walk around the counter to the bowl and look for something to stir it with.

"Where are the spoons?" Just as I ask, he throws a spoon at me and I barely catch it; I start to mix.

"No no, you're doing it wrong," Jace shoves me aside.

"Hey! You asked me to do it."

"I asked you to _mix_, not whack it with a spoon."

"I wasn't whacking it with a-" Pancake batter is on my face. He threw pancake batter at me, and he's _laughing_. "Ooooh, you soo asked for it." I grab the spoon and flick it at him, splattering batter on him.

"You. Did. Not" I hold back a laugh.

"Hell yeah I did." I barely get to say it before he scoops up a handful of batter and throws it at me. I duck. A _splat_ noise comes from behind me as it hits the wall. I point the spoon at him, "this is war!"

I dive for the bowl grabbing it seconds before him and flick it at him; hit!

"Aha!" He grabs a sack of flour and throws some at me, it sticks to everything.

"Ack," I throw the bowl at him and it lands on his head, smearing in his hair. I start laughing so hard my stomach hurts, until the bowl is now on my head and batter is dripping down my face.

"Who's laughing now!" I throw the spoon at him. He throws flour at me and I duck just as Izzy walks in dreary eyed.

"What are you two doin-did you just throw flour at me?" I laugh. "Oh it's on Jace, it's on!" In a flash she pulls out a cup, fills it with water, and splashes it in Jace's face. Izzy and I start dying.

"What the bloody-what _happened_ here?" We all freeze and turn to see their mom staring at the batter covered kitchen.

"Jace started it!" Izzy says quickly.


	9. Chapter 7: The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **All of the character belong to the Mortal Instruments written by the wonder Classandra Claire.

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but here it is. I might post this week again but we all know I rarely keep those promises v.v Anyway, I will be posting a new story in a while and I'm still looking for opinions on the other one I posted so please look at that, if almost no one likes it I'll stop it and take it down.

Feel free to tell me about any errors and reveiw!

Enjoy!

^.V

* * *

><p>"Jace?" Their mother asks accusingly.<p>

"Wha-I didn't! Izzy!" Jace glares at his sister.

"It was him mom, he threw the spoon at me."

"I did not! It wasn't me-it was Clary!" He points to me and I freeze.

"Clary?" His mom asks him. "You mean her, our guest, set off a pancake batter bomb in our kitchen all by herself."

"Yeah. You have no idea what she's capable of." I whack him with a spoon and Izzy laughs.

"Ok," she sighs. "You two clean up this mess and-"

"What?!"

"That's not fair!" Izzy protests.

"And," their mother continues sternly, "Clary, why don't you hang out with Alec until they're done?"

"Okay."She leaves and I start towards the stairs.

"What? Clary c'mon! Help us!"

"Jace you're such a baby. Now hurry up and clean."

"Hey! You're supposed to help-AH!" Izzy pokes him in the ribs with a spoon him.

"Clean slave!" I laugh and go to find Alec.

I find him in the art studio completely engrossed in the painting; he doesn't even notice when I walk in.

"Hey."

"What? Oh. Hey."

"Whatcha painting?"

"U-um nothing." His face goes slightly red.

"Aw c'mon, tell me. You were so excited about it earlier."

"It's ah…nothing. Why aren't you with Jace? I thought he would cry if you left him alone." I laugh.

"He and Izzy are cleaning the kitchen."

"…why?"

"It's covered in pancake batter."

"…again why?"

"We tried to make pancakes and it kind of…didn't work…"

"…ok then…" At that moment Max bursts through the door.

"Help! Hide me!"

"Umm aren't you supposed to be in your room?"

"Nope! I escaped!" He grins.

"…"

"Alec! Where should I hide?"

"I don't know."

"C'mon! Help a brother out!"

"No. I will have no part in your rebelliousness."

"Aw you're no fun. Clary! You'll help me right?"

"Erm…"

"Please?" He looks at me, eyes wide and I can't say no.

"Fine."

"Yay! Where should I hide?"

"Umm Izzy's closet?" His face brightens and he darts out the door. Alec starts laughing.

"She's gonna kill him."

"Who? Your mom or Izzy?"

"Both."

"Oops."

"Don't worry, they probably won't find him under all those clothes."

"Yeah," we laugh. "But seriously, what are you painting?"

"It's nothing really."

"It's not nothing."

"Fine," he sighs, "It's you."

"…Me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just had this idea of painting you on a cliff with some waves and breeze and…it's really stupid. I'll probably mess it up and end up throwing it away."

"No…it's not stupid…"

"I probably shouldn't paint it. It would embarrass you."

"No it's…flattering." We stood there in an extremely awkward silence until Jace came up, followed by Izzy.

"You are a cruel, cruel person, you know that?"

"I know."

"You made me clean it all by myself!"

"I thought Izzy was helping?" I turn to her.

"I was…supervising." I laugh.

"It's not funny!" I cover my mouth, but I can't stop laughing.

"So why were you guys making pancakes in the first place?" Izzy asks after a while.

"Oh! Right! Clary still hasn't eaten."

"What? Let me make you some food." She claps her hands together happily.

"NO NO NO! No way! We don't want to poison her right?"

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"Yeah, you are," Alec cuts in. "How about _I_ make some soup and you guys go do whatever."

"Yeah! Go chef Alec!" Jace cheers.

"Not for you. You don't get any."

"Wait what? Alec! Come back!" Jace follows him to the kitchen.

"…so." Izzy starts.

"So what?"

"What did Jace and I walk into? And WHAT was with the pancake batter? Are you _sure_ you don't like them? Because you sure as hell act like there's something going on."

"What? No!"

"But you're soooooo cute together!"

"I. Don't. Like. Them. And wouldn't it be weird for you if I did? They're your brothers."

"Neither of them have had a girlfriend in ages! It gets lonely being the only girl in the house. I just want to have someone to hang with…and embarrass my brothers to." She laughs.

"Then leave."

"What?"

"Go somewhere else; hang out with your friends or something. You don't have to be here."

"You're right!" She stands up and I can almost see the light bulb on her head. "Let's go." She starts down the stairs and I hurry to catch up with her.

"What? Where are we going?"

"Somewhere. Just c'mon and grab your coat."

"But what about Alec's soup…"

"We can get food there."

"Where?"

"Just come on!" She drags me out the front door yelling, "We'll be back later, bye!" and before I know it we are in her car driving who knows where.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.<strong> Sorry it's so short


End file.
